Haven't Met You Yet
by Miluca Rockz
Summary: Kurt y Blaine están casado alrededor de 4 años, tienen una vida perfecta juntos, viven en la ciudad de sus sueños, tienen las carreras que siempre quisieron, pero hay algo que aún no tienen... pero esa pequeña pieza faltante del rompecabezas llegará a sus vidas de una forma inesperada. MPreg!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

**Haven't met you yet**

**Hey guys and gays! **

**Este es mi primer fic de Glee que escribo, y obvio Klaine, espero les guste. Soy una novata en cuanto al smut, lemmon o como quieran llamarle, so…espero su comprensión.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: SMUT, y MPreg**

Capítulo 1

Esto no era lo que se suponía debía pasar esa noche. No es que se estuviera quejando, por el contrario, se sentía más que feliz. El hecho de que en unos minutos sabría si era verdad lo estaba matando. Mientras esperaba a que los minutos pasaran, recordó esa noche y como había sucedido.

"_Blaine, ¿a dónde vas?" habló un somnoliento castaño, mirando su despertador "son las 2:15 de la mañana, vuelve a la cama"_

"_Shh… no tardo, vuelve a dormir" besando sus labios ligeramente_

_Pasaron 20 minutos y el moreno no volvía, por lo que el castaño decidió ir a ver a dónde había ido su esposo. No se sorprendió mucho de encontrarlo en el estudio de música de su casa, sentado en el taburete del piano._

"_Amor, ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?" dijo Kurt entrando al estudio "me preocupé cuando no volviste, ¿está todo bien?"_

"_Si, es sólo que estoy pasando por un bloqueo mental y me está costando escribir las nuevas canciones para mi álbum, y si no tengo por lo menos tres canciones nuevas para el final del mes, Nick me va a matar" Dejando caer sus manos estrepitosamente sobre las teclas del piano_

"_¿Necesitas ayuda?" susurrando en su oído "¿un café? ¿un masaje?" posando sus manos en sus hombros "¿un beso en el cuello?" besando su cuello_

"_Gracias Kurt, pero no quiero que te desveles por mi"_

"_¿Y qué me dices de sexo con tu sexy esposo?" besando su cuello_

"_Eres un maldito provocador" el moreno giró en el taburete y atrajo al castaño, sentándolo en su regazo, mientras lo besaba desesperadamente "Quiero hacerte el amor tan fuerte que no puedas caminar bien, y recuerdes cada vez que te sientes" volviendo a besarlo y metiendo sus manos bajo su camisa de dormir "Quiero que te sonrojes cada vez que veas un piano, y cada vez que Finn o Puck se burlen de tu forma de caminar" apretando su trasero "Te deseo tanto Kurt"_

"_Entonces qué estás esperando, haz lo que quieras conmigo" poniendo sus manos en su cuello "Hazme gritar tan fuerte que los vecinos se despierten y nos miren raro por la mañana" besando su cuello "Hazme tuyo como si no hubiese un mañana" uniendo sus labios en un beso apasionado y enredando sus piernas en la cintura del moreno_

_Blaine levantó a Kurt y lo posicionó sobre el piano sin romper el beso, separando sus piernas y colocándose entre ellas, mientras desabotonaba su camisa, el castaño se separó en busca de aire, mientras se sostenía del cuello del chico de rizos y enredaba sus dedos en estos. Kurt comenzó a tocar el miembro de Blaine sobre sus pantalones, haciendo que el moreno gimiera ante el contacto._

"_Kurt, deja de jugar" besando su cuello "¡Oh Dios! Que hice para merecer a este hombre tan sexy y provocador" mordiendo su cuello y dejando una marca "Te podría marcar todo el cuerpo para que sepan que tú me perteneces" juntando sus caderas y moviéndose encima del castaño._

"_Blaine, por favor…" gimiendo "Hazme tuyo de una vez por todas, o te juro que nunca más tendrás permitido tocarme" besando sus labios de una forma hambrienta_

_El moreno no se hizo de esperar y con un solo movimiento bajó los pantalones del castaño, encontrándose con que este no llevaba boxers._

"_Creo que alguien estuvo planeando todo esto" besando sus pecho, pasando por sus tetillas, haciendo que el castaño enrede sus dedos en sus rizos y tirando de estos, bajando hasta su miembro e introduciéndolo en un solo movimiento a su boca._

"_Blaine…" soltó un gemido el castaño, mientras levantaba sus caderas "Por favor, por favor… hazlo ya, no me importa si no me preparas, quiero sentirte ya" El moreno sacó el miembro del ojiazul de su boca y le dio un beso cálido, antes de posicionarse mejor entre las piernas de Kurt_

"_Amor, ¿estás seguro? No quiero hacerte daño, porque si te lo hiciera, te juro que me odiaría a mí mismo y…" siento callado por un beso del castaño_

"_Hazlo… ya" besándolo una vez mas. Blaine posicionó su miembro en el pequeño orificio de Kurt y comenzó a entrar lo más suave y lento que pudo._

"_Kurt, me quedaría aquí para siempre" Dando pequeños besos en su rostro "¿Estás bien?" Después de unos segundos el castaño asintió con la cabeza_

"_Muévete" ordenó mientras atraía al moreno contra su cuerpo_

_Blaine comenzó a moverse dentro de él al inicio a un ritmo lento, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, aumentaba cada vez más, hasta que golpeó ese punto dentro de Kurt que lo hacía perder la razón y olvidaba su nombre._

"_Ahh… Blaine, más, por favor, quiero sentirte por la mañana" El hombre de la piel bronceada aumentó aún más sus embestidas, haciendo que el de tez pálida comience a gemir como si no hubiese un mañana. "Amor… voy… voy a…" Pero fue cuando el orgasmo lo golpeó, sin poder formular una frase coherente más que 'te amo'. Blaine no se hizo esperar y llegó unos momentos después que Kurt, repitiendo las mismas palabras, cayendo sobre él._

"_Kurt, amor… debemos ir a dormir, mañana tenemos trabajo" habló el moreno mientras le daba pequeños besos y salía de él._

"_Al diablo el trabajo, mañana tu y yo nos quedaremos en casa y no saldremos de aquí hasta que tu hayas conseguido tus tres nuevas canciones" besando sus labios antes de que el sueño lo derribara_

"_Kurt…vamos a nuestra habitación" bajando del piano y cargando al castaño "Creo que deberías dejar de comer esos cheese cakes"_

"_Cállate Anderson" golpeando ligeramente su pecho._

Salió de su ensoñación. Se acercó al lavabo y no podía creer lo que veía en aquella barra blanca. Él, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson estaba embarazado.

**So… ¿Les gustó? Ok, es mi primera vez incursionado en el mundo de los fics Klaine, antes tan sólo había escrito sobre otras cosas, así que no sean duros conmigo, me costó mucho animarme a hacerlo. Perdón si todo fue un poco apresurado, pero recién vengo llegando de un ensayo para una obra y estoy muriendo de sueño. Le quiero dedicar este primer cap a una amiga que conocí hace una semana y 4 días, sin ella creo que ahora mi vida no sería la misma, Kimy, lo prometido es deuda, so… aquí esta honey :D**

**Take care. xo 36**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and gays!**

**No puedo creer que les haya gustado, estaba aburrida en el colegio con mi celular cuando me di cuenta de que tenía 10 reviews y me quedé así de 'Oh my freaking Grilled Cheesus' No saben cuan feliz me hicieron sus reviews. Pensaba publicar ayer, pero no tuve mucho tiempo, so… aquí les dejo un nuevo cap**

**Capítulo 2:**

Blaine llegó del trabajo, se sacó los zapatos y los puso en el armario que se encontraba a lado de la puerta y se dirigió al segundo piso en busca de su esposo.

"¿Kurt?... ¿ya llegaste?" caminando hasta el último cuarto al final del pasillo, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con Cal, su Golden Retriever de tan sólo 2 años, arañando la puerta del baño "Hola amigo" alzándolo en brazos "¿Has visto a papi?" acercando el hocico del perro a su oreja "¿Qué dices? ¿Está en el baño? Mhmm…" dejándolo en el piso y tocando la puerta "Kurt, abre"

De repente el castaño abrió la puerta y tomó al cachorro en brazos, dándole un ligero beso a Blaine "Hola amor, llegas más temprano de lo habitual" acariciando la cabeza del animal.

"Oh si, Nick tuvo una emergencia familiar"

"Jeff" dijeron los dos al unísono y rieron

"Cuando no Nick, olvidando algún aniversario o cumpleaños" habló Kurt mientras salía de la habitación

"¿A dónde vas?" siguiéndolo hasta el primer piso "¿Qué no puedo pasar tiempo con mi sexy esposo, y nuestro hermoso y peludo hijo Cal" abrazando con un brazo la cintura al castaño y con el otro acariciando la cabeza del animal

El ojiazul se soltó del agarre de su esposo y se volteó quedando frente a frente "Este bello, hermoso y peludo animal es nuestra mascota" sosteniendo al animal en frente de Blaine "y si, aunque parece hijo tuyo por la cantidad de pelo que tiene, aún sigue siendo nuestra adorable mascota"

El moreno rió y beso al animal "Pero vamos, ¿no crees que ya va siendo tiempo de tener nuestros mini Blaines y mini Kurts? Además de que este pequeño tendría hermanos por fin y nos libraríamos de una segunda versión de Rachel Berry" dándole un beso esquimal al perro mientras lo cargaba

Kurt se quedó helado.

Blaine quería hijos. Blaine quería hijos con él. Blaine quería hijos con él ahora.

"¿Kurt, estás bien?" bajando al perro y acercándose a su esposo "Respóndeme"

"Blaine… hay algo que debes saber"

"No me digas que adoptaste otro perro para nuestro pequeño Cal, Kurt, no debiste… escuchaste Cal, tendrás un hermano" hablando emocionado al perro

"No, Blaine, amor escucha" tomándolo de las manos "¿Recuerdas esa noche antes de comenzar a escribir las tres primeras canciones para tu álbum? ¿En el estudio de música?"

"Kurt… en frente de Cal no" tomando al perro y pegándolo a su pecho

"¡Blaine! No me refiero a eso" poniendo sus brazos en su cintura "Bueno, en parte… ok, seré directo… Blaine, yo estoy… embarazado"

De un momento a otro el moreno lo tomó en brazos y comenzó a repartir besos en todo su rostro "Amor, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, voy a ser papá, vamos a ser papás, Cal, ¿escuchaste eso? Vas a tener un hermanito, ¡oh por Dios! Kurt, soy el hombre más feliz que pueda existir" besándolo apasionadamente.

"Blaine" separándose "Aunque me encantaría tener 20 hijos contigo, creo que deberíamos esperar a que este" señalando su vientre "nazca primero" sosteniéndose de su cuello

"No me importa, deberíamos asegurarnos que quedes perfectamente embarazado" susurró en su oído en una forma sensual haciendo que el castaño sienta escalofríos por su espalda

"Blaine, en frente de Cal no" repitiendo sus palabras y riendo

"Creo que puedo arreglar ese problema" separándose y cargando al animal hasta el jardín trasero "Cal, tus papis van a asegurarse de que tengas un hermanito, quédate aquí" volviendo con su esposo "Así que, que me dice sr. Hummel, ¿me haría el honor de acompañarme a hacer bebés?" arrodillándose en una rodilla y ofreciéndole su mano a Kurt, haciendo que se ría.

"Eres un tonto" tomando su mano y dirigiéndose a su habitación

**So… lo sé, es corto, pero si no publico ahora, no lo haré después, además de que tuve un pequeño bloqueo, por suerte esta semana estoy libre, así que subiré 3 capítulos mas o menos, una amiga me dijo que estaba viendo "Diva" y cuando vio el piano en "Don't Stop Me Now" se acordó del capítulo anterior y después mi querida Kimy y sus sentimientos en clases. Lo siento si causé un caos sexual.**

**Take Care xo 36**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and gays!**

**Descubrí la forma de actualizar por mi celular, ok, hoy les tengo flashbacks, no saben como amo escribir este fic. Disculpen si el anterior fue corto, pero estaba teniendo ese problema que nos llega una vez al mes. So, los veo abajo. **

**Enjoy! **

**Capítulo 3**

La joven pareja se encontraba en el área de maternidad, esperando a pasar al consultorio.

"Kurt, mira lo que dice aquí" acercando la revista que tenía en sus manos "La decisión del nombre de un hijo es muy importante, y como llevará este nombre consigo de por vida, es de suma importancia que se escoja el nombre adecuado de acuerdo a las cualidades del bebé"

"En ese caso tendré que ser yo quien escoja el nombre" devolviéndole la revista

"¿Por qué? Yo también soy el padre de este bebé" poniendo sus manos en el vientre de Kurt

"Blaine, tú escogiste el nombre de Cal y créeme que no fue el más adecuado"

"¿Qué tiene de malo ese nombre? Es divertido"

"Blaine, no dejaré que escojas el nombre de nuestro bebé tú sólo ¿Quieres que te recuerde el nombre completo de Cal?"

_Blaine estaba caminando de regreso a casa, era ya de noche en Nueva York y estaba comenzando a nevar, cuando pasó por un callejón y noto un pequeño bulto cerca a un basurero. Se acercó lentamente y se dio cuenta de que era un perro. Un cachorro. Lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó a casa._

_"Kurt, amor, ya llegué" dejando sus zapatos y su abrigo en el armario cerca a la puerta._

_"En la cocina, espérame en la sala"_

_"Está bien, pero ven rápido, te tengo una sorpresa" sentándose en el sofá con el cachorro en brazos_

_Kurt llegó a la sala con una bandeja en brazos, con dos tazas de chocolate caliente y un plato de galletas_

_"Amor... ¿Qué es eso?" Dejando la bandeja en la mesa de café y señalando el bulto en los brazos de su esposo_

_"Esto, es tu sorpresa" acariciando al perro "Es nuestro hijo"_

"_Blaine, sé que parece tu hijo, por al cantidad de pelo, pero ¿recuerdas que hablamos sobre adoptar mascotas? Acordamos que lo haríamos juntos_"

"_Pero, no lo adopté, lo encontré en la calle, y como iba a dejarlo en este frío en ese sucio callejón, no tendría corazón para hacer algo así" levantando el cachorro hacia Kurt "Y además, ¿acaso no es adorable? Mira esos ojos"_

"_Son parecidos a los tuyos" dijo el castaño mientras sonreía_

"_Entonces es mi hijo" apegándolo a su cuerpo_

"_Está bien, se queda" sentándose a su lado "¿Qué nombre le pondremos?" acariciando la cabeza del cachorro_

"_Mhm… que tal algo como… Blondie, o Candy, o …"_

"_Blaine, ¿te das cuenta de que estás diciendo nombres femeninos?"_

"_Entonces… Cal"_

"_Cal, si suena bien, Cal, como un diminutivo de Calvin"_

"_No, de calzones"_

"_¡Blaine!" golpeando su brazo_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_No pienso llamar a nuestro hijo así" quitándole al cachorro_

"_¿Ahora si es nuestro hijo? Además es un nombre divertido, original y…" siendo cortado por su esposo_

"_De ninguna manera dejaré que lo llames así"_

"_Vamos Kurt, si quieres lo llamamos Cal cuando tengamos visitas y Calzones cuando estemos solos"_

"_No, ¿quieres que nuestro hijo sufra algún tipo de trauma psicológico?"_

"_Por favor, es original, además no es como si él fuera a la escuela" entrecerrando sus ojos "Entonces…"_

"_Está bien, pero cuando yo esté presente lo llamarás Cal" _

"_¿Escuchaste eso Calzones? Tienes un nombre divertido"_

"Así que, esta vez, seré yo quien decida el nombre de nuestro bebé" volviendo a su revista

"No se vale" haciendo un puchero "Yo quería ponerle algo como Rain o Cherry o …"

"¿Hummel-Anderson?" preguntó una enfermera de aproximadamente unos 25 años

"Nosotros" respondió Kurt

"La doctora está esperándolos" sonrió la joven "Síganme"

"Blaine, ¿vienes?" preguntó el castaño encontrándose con su esposo cruzado de brazos y un puchero en su rostro.

"¿Por qué debería ir si tú no quieres que escoja el nombre de nuestro bebé?"

"Está bien, escogerás uno de los dos nombres, pero por favor, deja de comportarte como un niño, este bebé necesita de un padre que lo cubra cuando haga travesuras, y no seré yo" teniéndole su mano al moreno

"Te amo, ¿lo sabías?" poniendo sus manos en su cintura

"Creo que lo ya lo he escuchado, pero aún así, ¿me lo repites?" sonriendo

"Te amo" besándolo y entrando al consultorio

**Sooo…. ¿Les gustó? Disculpen por demorar, pero lo compensaré, lo prometo, es sólo que ayer me pasó algo que nunca voy a olvidar, me encantaría contarles, pero aún no puedo, tengo que esperar y, ok, estoy demasiado feliz, YAAAAAAAAAAAY! Gracias por dejar sus reviews, me hacen sentir aún más feliz sabiendo que les gusta, así que no dejen de mandarlos es como crack para mí. No saben cuanto me divierto escribiendo esto, sobre todo a Blaine. **

**Take Care xo 36**

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and gays!**

**Creo que la felicidad me está afectando más de lo normal, pero bueno, por ahí leí que querían que actualizara más seguido y caps más largos, ok lo que pasa es que con el colegio, más la confi, más los problemas de toda adolescente hormonal, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero bueno, como estoy en unas mini vacaciones, les subiré otro cap más, porque son geniales :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Capítulo 4**

Kurt y Blaine se encontraban sentados en el consultorio esperando a que llegue la doctora. Blaine no paraba de tocar el vientre de su esposo, mientras este leía algunos folletos que se encontraban en la mesa.

"Mucho gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Kimy, y seré la encargada de velar de que su hijo esté siempre en óptimas condiciones" dijo una joven doctora mientras entraba al consultorio extendiéndole su mano a ambos

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Él es mi esposo y culpable de todo esto Blaine Hummel-Anderson" estrechando su mano con la doctora mientras sonreía.

"¡Hey! Si tú fuiste el que apareció más caliente que adolescente que acaba de ver una Playboy en el estudio de música"

"Está bien" rió la doctora "Kurt, te haremos unos exámenes de sangre y orina, y después pasaremos a un ultrasonido para poder saber cuantas semanas tiene tu bebé, por favor, Jo, acompaña al sr. Hummel-Anderson a la otra sala" la enfermera se llevó a Kurt hacia un cuarto en la parte trasera del consultorio y minutos después salió "Kurt, por favor recuéstate aquí y levántate la camisa" señalando una camilla

"Esperaría que al menos me lleven a una cita antes de quitarme la ropa" habló Kurt mientras reía haciendo reír a la doctora

"Eso era antes de que cumplieras 19 años" dijo el moreno mientras se acercaba a la camilla donde se encontraba su esposo y reía

"Cállate Anderson, o de lo contrario nunca más te dejaré tocarme"

"Kurt, en tu lugar no diría eso, ¿creo que hay una etapa en la que tan sólo piensa en sexo 24/7?" preguntó Blaine a la doctora

"Si, generalmente se da en el segundo trimestre, así que Blaine, más te vale estar preparado para sus antojos sexuales. Kurt, te pondré el gel, esto se va a sentir un poco frío" mientras vertía gel en el vientre aún plano de Kurt y pasando el transductor sobre este "Muy bien, y ahí lo tienen" mirando hacia la pantalla a un lado de la camilla

"Blaine, míralo, es tan pequeño, no puedo creer que algo tan precioso esté creciendo dentro de mí"

"Lo sé amor" tomando su mano "Es lo más hermoso que haya visto en mi vida" saliendo algunas lágrimas de sus ojos "Te amo demasiado" besándolo

"Al parecer este pequeño tiene alrededor d semanas, ¿escuchan eso?" la pareja de jóvenes esposos asintió "Es su corazón" dijo la enfermera sonriendo "Estas partes de aquí" señalando un punto en la pantalla "son sus futuros brazos y estas de aquí abajo son sus futuras piernas. Supongo que querrán una imagen" ambos asintieron "Jo, por favor, saca una copia del ultrasonido"

De regreso a casa, Blaine no paraba de hablar sobre lo hermoso que era su bebé, y sobre cuanto lo iba a consentir cuando Kurt no quisiera darle algo. Mientras Kurt se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que llegaron a casa.

"Kurt, ¿estás escuchando?"

El castaño salió de su ensoñación y volteó a ver a su esposo "Disculpa, es sólo que, ahora todo me parece tan real, hace unos días esto hubiese sido un sueño más, algo más en nuestra Bucket List, pero, Blaine, vamos a ser padres, vamos a tener un bebé, tenemos mucho por hacer. Blaine, tenemos que comprar ropa, juguetes, coches, biberones, chupones, pañales, tenemos que decorar su cuarto, ¿qué cuarto le daremos? Blaine, tenemos que volver toda la casa a prueba de niños, ¿y qué pasa si nuestro hijo es alérgico a los animales? ¿Qué haremos con Cal? Y si…." siendo cortado por unos labios sobre los suyos

"Amor, tranquilo, vamos a estar bien, lo prometo, a este bebé no le faltará nada, deja de preocuparte tanto, y disfrutemos de esto que nos acaba de suceder" poniendo su mano sobre el vientre de Kurt

"¿Y qué pasa si quiere tener un hermanito?"

"Pues entonces se lo daremos" juntando sus frentes y abrazándolo por la cintura "¿Estás mas tranquilo?"

"Algo, pero aún creo que nos falta una cosa por hacer" besando su nariz

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Decirle a nuestros padres, a Cooper, a Finn… Rachel" caminando hasta el estudio "Si no se lo digo a Rachel cuanto antes, estoy seguro que me matará si se entera por Finn"

"No creo que sea necesario decirle a mis padres, ellos hace mucho tiempo que dejaron en claro que ya no querían saber nada de mí, Burt debería ser el primero en enterarse, después de todo es tu padre, y bueno, quisiera ver su reacción, va a ser abuelo por primera vez"

"Está bien, pero aún así, me gustaría que le dijeras a tus padres, merecen saber que serán abuelos" buscando entre los cajones su agenda

"Si tanto quieres que sepan, se los diré" besando su mejilla "Tu agenda está en el cajón derecho superior del escritorio. Por cierto, ¿para qué necesitas tu agenda si tienes todos los números en tu celular?

"Porque necesito el número de la asistente de Rachel, que no está en mi celular para poder comunicarme con ella. Ya sabes que con la nueva producción de Funny Girl no responde su celular personal"

"Cierto. En ese caso, me voy a dar un baño, suerte contándole a tu mejor amiga con hormonas de adolescente" saliendo del estudio

Kurt marcó el número de la asistente de Rachel y esperó al segundo tono cuando la joven contestó "Asistente de la srta. Rachel Barbra Berry Hudson, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?"

"Allie, soy Kurt, me preguntaba si Rachel está disponible en este momento"

"Kurt, claro, espere un segundo" sintió como el celular era pasado a otra persona

"Kurt, ¿a qué debo el honor de esta llamada?" habló su chillona amiga

"Rach, te tengo buenas noticias"

"No me digas que Barbra irá a tu próximo desfile, tengo que ir, Kurt me tienes que dar entradas a su lado" Blaine tenía razón, Rachel seguía siendo la misma adolescente

"No, no es eso, Rach, ¿hay alguna silla cerca donde puedas sentarte?"

"Estoy sentada, dime, me estás matando de la curiosidad"

"Yo… bueno, Blaine y yo vamos a ser padres, estoy embarazado"

Silencio.

"Rach?"

Silencio.

"Rachel, ¿estás bien?"

Silencio.

"Rachel, contéstame"

"Kurt no puedo creerlo, ¡oh por Dios! Dime que seré la madrina. En este momento voy a tu casa, no te muevas, adiós"

Si, definitivamente Rachel aún era una adolescente. La siguiente persona en su lista era su padre. Dejaría que Blaine se encargue de él.

**Soo…... ¿Les gustó? Bueno, la parte cuando están en haciendo el ultrasonido está basado en cuando mi mamma estaba embarazada de mi hermana menor y yo me metí al consultorio y vi esa escena toda melosa de mis padres. Ok, el nombre de la doctora es por una gran amiga Kimy y el de la enfermera por Johanna, que le digo Jo. Chicas, perdón por no consultarles si podía usar sus nombres, pero no pude evitarlo. Moving on…. No saben cuantas ganas tengo de contarles porque estoy feliz, una semana más y lo sabrán, ahora tan sólo estén felices porque actualizaré más seguido debido a que estoy feliz. ¿Ya les dije lo asombrosos que son al dejar reviews?**

**Take Care xo 36**

**Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys and gays!**

**Acabo de revisar otra vez el capítulo anterior y se borró la cantidad de semanas, Kurt tiene entre cinco a seis semanas de embarazo, aún no sé que pasó con esa parte que se borró, está gay… bueno, nos leemos abajo y… ¿adivinen qué? Ya les puedo contar el porque de mi felicidad :B Creo que los estoy consintiendo mucho subiéndoles caps seguidos, tendré que establecer un horario…anyway.**

**WARNINGS: Spoilers 4x17**

**Enjoy!**

**Capítulo 5**

Blaine se encontraba en el estudio de grabación, se encontraba pensando en como le diría a Buró sobre el estado de Kurt, se lo había prometido a Kurt, así que tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de la antigua casa Hummel-Hudson.

"Residencia Hummel-Hudson." dijo la voz de una mujer que sin duda era Carole.

"Carole, soy Blaine"

"Oh, cariño, ¿cómo has estado?"

"Bien, de hecho mejor que nunca" dije no ocultando mi felicidad

"Lo noto cariño, puedo sentir la sonrisa que tienes en tu rostro en este momento, pero dime ¿a qué viene este llamado inesperado?"

"Quería hablar con Burt, tengo una noticia para él, bueno, de hecho para los dos"

"Si, espera, en un momento te lo paso" escuchó unas voces y como el teléfono era pasado a otras manos

"Blaine, muchacho ¿cómo has estado? Carole me dice que quieres hablar conmigo ¿tiene que ver con Kurt?"

"Eh, este si, Kurt me pidió que le diera la noticia, Kurt está embarazado, vamos a ser padres"

"No juegues conmigo, Blaine"

"Es cierto, tiene entre cinco a seis semanas de embarazo"

"¿Voy a ser abuelo? Carole, seremos abuelos. Blaine, mañana mismo iremos a Nueva York. Mándale mis saludos a Kurt" colgó

"Eso fue fácil" hablando para si mismo, sin notar la presencia de la otra persona en la misma sala.

"¿Qué fue fácil?" preguntó un chico alto, de tez clara, cabello castaño y sonrisa socarrona

"¡Sebastard! Digo Sebastian, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Pues vine de visita, ¿acaso no puedo visitar a un ex compañero Warbler?" acercándose a Blaine

"Sebastian, detente" poniendo una mano en el pecho del chico pálido "Estoy casado" mostrándole su anillo en su mano derecha "Y… seré padre"

"No me digas que tú también usarás ese argumento, sabes que no hay nada que me haya detenido antes que no lo haga ahora" Cruzándose de brazos

"¿Qué?"

"Estoy jugando contigo" riéndose "Tranquilo, el antiguo Sebastian ya no existe, bueno, existe, pero sólo para mi prometido"

"Sebastian, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Dijiste prometido?" mirándolo confundido

"Si, estoy acompañando a mi prometido" dijo con un leve sonrojo en su cara "Es uno de los nuevos inversionistas en esta disquera, y si, Sebastian Smythe por fin encontró el amor"

"¿Qué te paso? Solías estar con un chico diferente cada semana, incluso trataste de meterte conmigo"

"Eso, mi querido Blainey" acercándose a donde estaba el moreno "no es de tu incumbencia, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a buscar a mi prometido para poder estrenar alguna de estas salas de grabación, si sabes a lo que me refiero" saliendo de la sala

Ya eran las 7 de la noche, así que Blaine decidió que era hora de volver a casa junto con su esposo. Aún tenía una llamada pendiente a sus padres, pero eso podía esperar unos días más. Estaba manejando mientras escuchaba sus viejos discos de Katy Perry. Si Kurt se enteraba que aún escuchaba a Katy estaba seguro que lo mataría. Comenzó a recordar cuando aún estaban en la secundaria y planeaban tener hijos.

"_Kurt, sé que aún es muy pronto para decir esto, pero ¿quieres tener hijos?"_

"_Por supuesto" tomando su café "Siempre y cuando sea contigo" sonriendo "¿Por qué?"_

"_Es que tenemos este proyecto en ciencias de cuidar un bebé, bueno no es un bebé, pero simula ser un bebé y… ¿estoy divagando?" _

"_Un poco" tomando su mano_

"_Bueno, el punto es que, necesito una pareja para poder cuidar a mi bebé, y me preguntaba si tú ¿quisieras ser el padre mi bebé?" acariciando su mano_

"_Claro que si tonto" besando su nariz "Pero yo elegiré el nombre"_

"_¡Bien!" besándolo tiernamente "Kurt, ¿cómo se lo diremos a Burt?"_

"_¿Decirle qué?" arqueando una ceja_

"_Que será abuelo"_

"_Eres un tonto" dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro_

"_Pero soy tu tonto" besándolo una vez más, tornándose más necesitado_

"_Me preguntaba si quisieras tener más hijos" rompiendo el beso_

"_Si, cuanto antes mejor" comenzando a meter sus manos en la camisa de Kurt_

Ok. Sería mejor que alejara esa parte del recuerdo de su mente si no quería tener una erección cuando llegara a casa. O peor aún, chocar por estar tratando de darse placer.

Ok. Blaine, lo estás volviendo a hacer.

Cuando llegó a casa se encontró con las luces apagadas y con Cal tratando de alcanzar su pato que se encontraba sobre el sillón.

"Hola amigo" levantándolo "¿Cómo está el niño preferido de papá?" hablando en un tono infantil y recibiendo lamidas del perro "Yo también te extrañe" alcanzándole su pato "¿Dónde está papi? ¿En el cuarto?" poniéndolo al piso "Buen chico, quédate aquí mientras papá va a saludar a sus amores" acariciando su cabeza "No me mires así, sabes que tu siempre serás mis favorito, quédate aquí"

Se dirigió al cuarto, seguido del cachorro.

"¿Con qué eres testarudo? Eso lo sacaste de Kurt"

Cuando entró al cuarto de encontró con el cuerpo del castaño tendido sobre la cama y ¿eso era un brazo? Kurt tenía una almohada. Kurt tenía una almohada con un brazo. Kurt tenía una almohada con un brazo alrededor suyo.

"Bebé" besando su frente "Ya llegué" susurrando mientras examinaba de cerca aquel brazo intruso.

"Mhmm… Sueño" fue lo único que dijo el castaño

"Descansa mi bello durmiente, tú también amor" susurrándole al vientre aún plano de Kurt

De repente el castaño se levantó de golpe, quedando sentado en la cama.

"Hey, cuidado" dijo el moreno mientras lo volvía a recostar "Amor, tengo una duda ¿quién es tu acompañante?" señalando la almohada de extraña forma.

El castaño tan sólo se sonrojó y escondió su rostro en dicha almohada.

**So… ¿Les gustó? No saben todo lo que he sufrido para escribir este capítulo, y no es por el tiempo, es porque estoy enferma… y ¿quién tiene la culpa? Pues nada más y nada menos que mi novio. Cierto, la noticia es que… volví con mi novio. Yaaaay! Y mi novio no es cualquier chico. Es un gleek y ¿adivinen? También es KLAINER! Y piensa que Blaine y Kurt son sexys. Siempre hemos comparado nuestra relación con Klaine por las enormes similitudes. Anyway…. ¡Sebastard está aquí! Y no está solo ;) y…. ¿quién es el misterioso acompañante de Kurt?... creo que ya lo saben. Una última cosa, ¿alguien quiere manosear mi pecho? Estoy con gripe. HAHAHAHA. VAPO-RAPE!**

**Take Care xo 36**

**Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and gays!**

**Al parecer alguien estuvo ausente estos días… anyway, avance como 4 capítulos estos días, y ya tengo un horario establecido para actualizar... YAAAAAAAY! Nos leemos abajo.**

**Enjoy!**

**WARNINGS: Spoilers 4x17, Smut & Blaine!**

**Capítulo 6**

"Entonces… ¿me dirás que sobre tu nuevo acompañante?" tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios

"Sabía que este día llegaría… su nombre es Bruce" sonrojándose "Y ha estado conmigo desde que me mudé a NY"

"¡Kurt!" fingiendo estar ofendido "No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto" poniendo una mano en su pecho

"Oh, vamos Anderson, deja el acto, sé que estás pensando que es ridículo, pero que querías que haga mientras me sentía solo"

"Mhm… no lo sé, tal vez llamar a tu sexy novio de Ohio y tener sexo telefónico"

"¡Blaine! No digas esas cosas en frente de mi bebé" poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre aún plano haciendo reír al moreno

"Amor, hazme espacio" recostándose detrás de Kurt, quitando a 'Bruce' y pasando sus manos por su cintura "¿Me extrañas?" susurrando contra su oído

"Siempre que te veo cruzar esa puerta te extrañamos, Cal, JJ y yo" dibujando círculos imaginarios en su brazo

"¿JJ?" tocando su vientre

"Oh si, estuve pensando en nombres y se me ocurrió JJ. No creerás que lo llamaré bebé hasta que cumpla 18"

"Hablaremos de eso después, ¿quieres saber que hago yo cuando te extraño?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Escribo canciones. Mejor dicho, escribo canciones para ti y ahora también para el bebé"

"JJ"

"Para JJ"

"¿No serán canciones como 'You're Having my Baby'?"

"¿Qué tiene de malo esa canción? En mi opinión como músico creo que es una canción excepcional"

"¿Sabías que eres un tonto?" girando en sus brazos

"Sí, pero soy tu tonto, y así me quieres" besando su nariz

"Ya que eres mi tonto, ¿me traerías un poco de té y un sándwich de crema de maní y plátano?"

"¿Crema de maní y plátano?"

"Si, JJ ha tenido ganas de comer eso durante todo el día"

"Bueno, si JJ lo pide entonces lo haré" besando sus labios antes de ir a preparar el raro antojo de su esposo "Cal, quédate con papi a hacerle compañía"

"Cal, ven aquí, sube" tocando un lado de la cama, haciendo que el cachorro suba y se recueste a su lado "Acércate pequeño" tomándolo en brazos y poniendo su cabeza sobre su vientre "¿Sabes quién está aquí?" señalando su vientre "Aquí se encuentra JJ, tu nuevo hermanito"

El perro comenzó a mover su cabeza sobre su vientre, haciéndole cosquillas a Kurt.

"Me voy dos minutos y me vuelves a reemplazar" dijo Blaine mientras volvía a entrar en la habitación con una bandeja en sus manos "¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" dejando la bandeja en la mesa de noche.

"Cal está jugando con su hermanito"

"Me alegra que los niños ya se lleven bien"

Después de que Kurt terminara de comer su sándwich, Blaine comenzó a contarle sobre su día en el estudio.

"No sabes quien apareció hoy en el estudio"

"¿Quién?" tomando un sorbo de su té y poniendo la taza en la bandeja

"Sebastian"

"¡¿Qué!? ¿Sebastard estuvo ahí? ¿Qué no tiene a alguien más a quién molestar?"

"Kurt, cálmate, estaba acompañando a alguien"

"¿A quién? ¿A su nuevo juguete sexual?"

"A su prometido"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Kurt, cálmate o lo haré yo"

"¿Y cómo se supone que harás eso?" levantando una ceja

"Así" besándolo fogosamente y recostándose encima de él

"Blaine, Cal está aquí"

"Se dará cuenta pronto" besando su cuello

"¿Acaso eres un adolescente hormonal otra vez?"

"Contigo siempre" sacando su camisa de un solo tirón "¿Hace cuánto que no lo hacemos?"

"Creo que desde que concebimos a JJ" sacando la camisa del moreno "Menos charla y más acción"

Blaine comenzó a sacar los pantalones de su esposo dejándolo en boxers y seguidamente hizo lo mismo con los suyos, para sorpresa de Kurt, el moreno no estaba usando nada debajo de sus pantalones, encontrándose con un Blaine muy 'contento'. Kurt en un movimiento rápido se puso encima de su esposo y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con besos hasta llegar a su miembro erecto. Sin aviso previo lo introdujo en su boca y comenzó a succionarlo haciendo que el moreno soltara gemidos de placer.

"Mff… Kuuuuurt, sigue así" tomando los cabellos del castaño en su mano haciéndolo ir a su ritmo "Bebé, ah… me ha- harás llegar"

Con unas cuantas succiones más por parte del castaño, Blaine se encontró llegando al clímax llenando la boca de Kurt con su semen. Kurt subió hasta sus labios y lo besó apasionadamente haciendo que el moreno se sintiera a sí mismo.

"Creo que no cumplí mi tarea del todo"

"¿Por qué?"

"No te calmé, por el contrario hice que tus hormonas se despertaran"

"Eres un tonto" besándolo

"¿No quieres que tu tonto te haga el amor?"

"Hoy no, Cal está en la casa, no quiero que reciba un trauma mayor"

"De acuerdo… pero la próxima vez no te dejaré pararte de aquí hasta que haya tenido tu hermoso trasero"

"¡Blaine!" sonrojándose

**So….**

**Lo sé, lo sé, ha sido muuuucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé, pero uds. saben, el colegio, la familia, los amigos…. el colegio, muchas cosas durante estas semanas, pero para buena suerte de ustedes ya tengo un horario para actualizar. Serán los martes, miércoles y viernes. He estado escribiendo y ya tengo una buena cantidad de capítulos, así que no habrá excusas para perderme. Espero que les haya gustado, y por favor no dejen de mandar reviews, es la mejor forma de agradecer y alentar a un escritor.**

**Take Care xo ~ 36**

**Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys and gays!**

**No hay mucho que decir tan sólo que tuve que volver a escribir este capítulo, el anterior que había escrito estaba mal estructurado y habían demasiados errores. Anyway. Nos leemos abajo**

**Enjoy!**

**Capítulo 7**

Eran las 2 de la mañana en la residencia Hummel-Anderson cuando un sonido despertó al hombre de ojos azules. Giró en la cama y tocó el otro lado de la cama encontrándolo vacío, así que decidió levantarse hasta llegar al pequeño estudio, encontrando a su esposo sentado en un sillón escribiendo.

"Bee, ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora?" acercándose a él

"Kurt, vuelve a la cama" dejando a un lado su trabajo y levantándose "Tienes que descansar bien, mañana tienes que ir a trabajar" abrazando de la cintura a Kurt

"No dormiré si tú no duermes conmigo" cruzándose de brazos

"Pero tengo que terminar de escribir la línea musical para una nueva canción"

"Entonces me quedaré despierto contigo hasta que termines"

"Que testarudo que eres, ya sé de donde Cal saca todas esas actitudes. Ven vamos a dormir" tomando su mano

"Bee"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Me haces un sándwich de plátano y crema de maní? JJ tiene hambre"

A la mañana siguiente Kurt se despertó encontrándose con que el lado izquierdo de la cama se encontraba vacío, sintiendo unas ganas de vomitar no le dio importancia al hecho de que Blaine no se encontraba con él y corrió lo más rápido que pudo al baño.

"¿Kurt?" saliendo de la ducha con una toalla atada a la cintura "¿Te encuentras bien?" arrodillándose a su lado mientras la cena del aludido hacía acto de presencia en el inodoro "Creo que hoy deberías quedarte en casa, si quieres llamo a Isabelle"

"No, ya estoy bien" volviendo a devolver lo poco que quedaba en su estómago

"No, hoy te quedas" frotando su espalda "Déjame hacer unas llamadas" levantándose y buscando su celular entre sus cosas.

Después de unos minutos volvió al baño, encontrándose con el castaño cepillando sus dientes.

"Listo, ya hablé con Isabelle, dice que te tomes el día y si necesitas algo que le avises"

"Blaine, no es nada del otro mundo, tan sólo son los malestares del embarazo, estoy bien"

"Aún así, ahora vuelve a la cama a descansar, iré a hacernos desayuno, y después pasaremos todo el día acurrucados mientras nos alimentamos con Nutella"

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, Kurt pasó la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo, mientras Blaine jugaba con su cabello y le cantaba canciones a JJ hasta que recibió una llamada de Nick.

"¿Diga?" susurrando

"_¿Por qué susurras?"_

"Kurt está dormido"

"_Oh, lo siento, no sabía que acababan de hacer cosas de adultos"_

"Tranquilo, estoy seguro que no es lo mismo que tu acabas de hacer con Jeff"

"_A mi rubio no lo metas en esto Anderson"_

¿Qué quieres Duval?" revoleando los ojos

"_Ayer hablé con los nuevos inversionistas y quieren tener una cena para conocernos mejor"_

"¿Cuándo?"

"_Mañana por la noche"_

"Está bien, le diré a Kurt"

"_Perfecto, te llamo luego cuando hayan terminado de hacer sus uhm… obligaciones de esposos"_ riendo

"Idiota" cortando

En ese momento su celular volvió a vibrar

"¿Diga?"

"¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que vas a ser papá? o mejor dicho que voy a ser tío"

"¿Cooper?"

"Blaine, estoy muy enojado contigo ahora" fingiendo indignación

"Deja el acto, ¿cómo te enteraste?"

"Tal vez si revisaras más seguido los correos que te mando sabrías"

"Dime que lo leíste en algún blog"

"No, lo vi en E! News. Rachel lo publicó en Twitter. Esa chica necesita una vida"

"Kurt. La. Va. A. Matar"

"No puedo creer que ya hayas salido en E!"

"Coop, ahora no, estoy tratando de pensar en como decírselo a Kurt"

"Blaine, ¿qué mas quieres? Tienes la atención de la prensa"

"Eso es exactamente lo que no queríamos. Coop, te llamo luego" colgando

Era hora de organizar sus pensamientos. Primero, Rachel tenía que darse por muerta. Segundo, Kurt se iba a estresar, nunca le gustó la idea de que la gente supiera sobre su vida privada. Tercero, la disquera trataría de aprovechar esto para vender más el nuevo álbum de Blaine.

Perfecto. Lo único que le falta es que sus padres se enteren. Cosa que haría que su relación con ellos sea mucho peor. Oh no, Cooper. Marcó el número de su hermano como pudo y al segundo timbre respondió.

"Coop, dime que nuestros padres aún no lo saben"

"Lo siento Squirt, le mandé un correo a mamá contándole la noticia"

"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! Sabes que ellos no me quieren, no aceptan mi matrimonio con Kurt, para ellos no existo, ¿por qué contarles esto sería algo bueno?"

"Blaine, tranquilízate, déjame hablar con mis contactos, yo resuelvo esto"

"Tienes suerte de estar en California" cortando

Lo único que le faltaba tener un hermano idiota. Cooper definitivamente era la primera persona en su lista negra. Él y Rachel.

Kurt comenzó a despertar, así que trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. Desesperarse, definitivamente no era una opción ahora.

"¿Qué tal dormiste?"

"Perfectamente bien, aunque por ratos escuchaba a un Warbler cantar. Me pregunto ¿quién habrá sido?"

"No lo sé, pero si vuelve a molestar trataré de callarlo, aunque no prometo nada"

"Oh no, de hecho ayudó mucho a que me relajara"

"Te amo" besándolo "¿Quisieras que ese Warbler te vuelva a cantar?"

"Por ahora no, hay que dejarlo descansar" escondiendo su rostro en su cuello "¿Pasó algo mientras dormía?"

"Si, mañana hay una cena con los nuevos inversionistas, así que tenemos que ir, y Coop llamó"

"¿Cómo está?"

"Bien, de hecho muy emocionado"

"¿Por qué?"

"Tu sabes, se enteró de que será tío"

"No sabía que le había dicho"

"No lo hice. Fue Rachel"

El castaño se tensó.

"Dime que no hizo lo mismo que la vez cuando se enteró que Brittany estaba embarazada"

"Es tu amiga, sabes que es una niña"

"Yo la mato"

"Por más tentador que suene torturarla al mejor estilo de la edad media, no es recomendable en tu estado"

"Entonces propongo secuestrarla una hora antes del estreno de Funny Girl"

"Suena razonable"

**So….**

**Me tomó un poco volver a reescribirlo, pero aquí está, aún es martes, falta una hora para que termine el día aquí so… YAAAAAAAAAY! Promesa cumplida (creo) El antojo de Kurt es mi culpa, es uno de mis antojos raros que me llegan en esa etapa que todas pasamos cada mes. Creo que me descargué un poco en el fic con un problema que estoy teniendo en este momento, anyway… En el capítulo anterior no aclaré el nombre JJ: Jack Julian (es el nombre que quiero para mi hijo) Coop será un invitado especial durante el fic. El misterioso prometido de Seb aparecerá pronto, ¿alguna idea de quién puede ser? Espero que les haya gustado, y por favor no me abandonen.**

**Take Care xo ~ 36**

**Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8: Primera Parte

**Hey guys and gays!**

**Explicaciones al final del capítulo, nos leemos abajo.**

**Enjoy!**

**Capítulo 8: Primera Parte**

Viernes por la noche, el día de la cena con los inversionistas había llegado. Kurt estaba en el baño, arreglando su cabello mientras Blaine jugaba con Cal, y esperaba a que saliera del baño para poder ir a la cena.

"Cal, hoy papi y yo iremos a cenar con gente aburrida que paga nuestras cuentas mientras tú te quedas en casa solo. Confiamos en ti y en que no harás una fiesta, puedes invitar a Jay si quieres a jugar videojuegos pero a Lily no" dijo mientras rascaba la cabeza del animal "Debo admitir que es una cocker muy linda, pero no queremos ser abuelos aún"

"Blaine, ¿qué ideas le estás metiendo a mi bebé?" habló Kurt recargado en el marco de la puerta del baño con los brazos cruzados

"Nada, tan sólo estamos teniendo una charla de chicos"

"Dame a mi bebé" acercándose a la cama y tomando a Cal entre sus brazos "Cal, sé que detestas cuando nos vamos, por eso tía Rachel y tío Finn cuidarán de ti por hoy"

"Pensé que se quedaría en casa" girando en la cama

"¿Acaso piensas que dejaré a mi bebé solo en casa por una noche? Rachel y Finn vendrán por él dentro de unos minutos y nos lo darán mañana por la tarde" bajando a Cal

"¿Mañana por la tarde?" levantando una ceja "¿Acaso tiene algunos planes de los que yo no sepa sr. Hummel-Anderson? incorporándose de la cama

"Creo que estás más que enterado de cuáles son los planes para esta noche, y no me refiero a la cena" acercando su rostro a Blaine

"¿En qué momento dejaste de ser un bebé pingüino para convertirte en dios sexual?" poniendo sus manos en su cintura

"Debe ser algo en el ambiente, o bueno, algo en ti" mirando hacia abajo con un aire de inocencia y sensualidad

"Nick no se molestará si llegamos un poco tarde"

En ese momento, para su mala suerte, sonó el timbre, anunciando la llegada de Rachel y Finn, cortándoles el momento por completo. Blaine se dejó caer de bruces en la cama, pesando de que tan sólo Rachel Berry podría ser tan inesperada. Mientras Kurt tomó a Cal y lo llevó hasta el primer piso para entregárselo a la joven pareja.

"Hola" dijo mientras abría la puerta, siendo envuelto en un abrazo por su hermano y su mejor amiga "Pasen"

"Oh no, tan sólo vinimos a recoger a Cal, no queremos que se retrasen en ir a su cena" dijo Rachel

"Bueno, entonces, aquí esta Cal" dándole el perro a Rachel "Y aquí están todas las cosas que pueda necesitar" dándole un bolso pequeño a Finn "Cualquier cosa no duden en llamar, a mí o a Blaine"

"Tranquilo, Cal está en buenas manos, tú ve y diviértete con Blaine" dijo Finn

"Gracias chicos. Adiós bebé, pórtate bien" despidió a la pareja y volvió con Blaine.

"¿Ya podemos ir?" preguntó el moreno, que se encontraba arreglando su camisa frente al espejo mientras su esposo se acercaba a arreglar su corbata

"Hace un momento querías que nos retrasáramos" fingiendo inocencia mientras batía sus pestañas

"Kurt, no hagas eso, sabes como me pongo" tomando su cintura

"Está bien, pero te espera una noche muy larga" terminando de arreglar su corbata y dándole un ligero beso "Vamos o llegaremos tarde" moviendo seductoramente sus caderas mientras salía de la habitación.

Blaine se quedó viéndolo hasta que salió de su ensoñación y lo siguió fuera de la casa. No había dudas de que hoy sería una noche que recordarían por un largo tiempo. El moreno condujo hasta Sardi's, el restaurante de todos los artistas de Broadway. Cuando llegaron no pudieron pasar desapercibidos por una ola de paparazzis que se encontraban en la puerta del restaurante. Posaron para algunos de ellos, pero decidieron no responder preguntas de ningún tipo. Nick y Jeff ya se encontraban allí, al igual que tres personas más.

"Blaine, Kurt, pensé que no llegarían" dijo Nick mientras se acercaba a saludarlos, seguido por Jeff, quien felicitó a sus amigos por que serían padres. "Blaine, te presento a los hermanos Susan y Dave Karofsky" dijo señalando a una mujer rubia con unos bellos ojos verdes y un hombre fornido de cabello castaño cenizo "Y supongo que recuerdas a Sebastian Smythe, es el prometido de Dave. Él, es Kurt, el esposo de Blaine"

Kurt se quedó estático en su lugar al ver a Dave y al hombre que se encontraba su lado. Esto no era cierto. ¿Sebastian y Dave comprometidos? Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de Blaine.

"Mucho gusto" refiriéndose a la mujer de ojos verdes "Dave, ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Seb, felicitaciones ¿Kurt?"

"Mucho gusto, Dave, nunca pensé que tú y Sebastian, es una sorpresa, pero felicitaciones"

"Y felicitaciones a ti Kurt, bueno a ambos" dijo Sebastian "Sé que pronto serán padres"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Dave "Eso es asombroso, felicitaciones. A mi también me gustaría ser padre"

"Felicitaciones a ambos" habló Susan

La cena fue yendo muy tranquila, hablando de los proyectos que tenían para la disquera, sobre la carrera de Blaine que ayudaría con la publicidad, y sobre algunos cuantos temas legales.

"Fue una velada asombrosa, pero ya me tengo que retirar, mañana tengo que ir a Los Ángeles, mi vuelo sale temprano por la mañana"

"Oh, espero que volvamos a tener una de estas cenas, y ya sabes, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamar, ten un buen viaje" dijo Nick, se despidieron de la rubia y los cuatro hombres se quedaron.

"Así que se van a casar" comenzó Kurt

"Así es" respondió Sebastian mientras tomaba un poco de vino

"¿Cómo pasó todo esto?" preguntó el castaño

"Después de terminar la secundaria, me fui a California" comenzó a contar Dave "Pasé un año allí, pensando en mi vida, en lo que haría de ella, y fue en la noche de Año Nuevo cuando me lo encontré en un bar, bailamos toda la noche, y a la mañana siguiente, desperté en mi casa junto a él, desde allí comenzó todo" tomando la mano de su prometido y besando sus nudillos.

"Así que se han mantenido juntos desde entonces" dijo Nick

"Algo así, hemos tenido problemas como toda pareja, y también ha habido veces en las que Seb huía, pero al final siempre volvíamos a estar juntos"

"Wow, nunca pensé que Sebastian Smythe se enamoraría" habló Blaine

"Cállate hobbit" respondió Seb

"Aún sigo en shock, recuerdo cuando estábamos en Dalton y lo único que querías era hacerlo con el primer chico que se te cruzara y después desecharlo" habló Jeff

"Eso fue hace mucho Sterling"

"Seb, intentaste seducirme y también a Blaine, es algo que no se olvida" volvió a hablar el rubio mientras reía "Pero, bueno, ahora estás comprometido con Dave, Blaine y Kurt serán padres, y yo tengo a este tonto" señalando a Nick

"¡Oye!" se quejó el aludido

"Sabes que lo digo con todo el amor que te tengo" besando sus labios

"Wow, guárdense sus escenitas para cuando estén solos" dijo Blaine

"Miren quien habla, el sr. amo-a-Kurt-que-lo-follaré-todo-el-día-hasta-que-pi erda-el-conocimiento. No te hagas el santo Anderson, todos aquí sabemos sobre tu adicción de tener sexo con Kurt. Aún me sorprende que no se haya embarazado antes" habló Nick, mientras reía, haciendo sonrojar al ojiazul.

"Es cierto, tan sólo tienes que ver en la forma en como lo mira para darse cuenta, te lo comes con la mirada" agregó Seb "Blaine, tu esposo no es ningún pedazo de carne, tienes que aprender a controlar tu ninfomanía"

Kurt comenzó a reír ante el comentario del ex Warbler. Si en algo Sebastian tenía razón era en eso, a Blaine le costaba mantener sus manos para sí mismo cuando estaba con Kurt.

"Miren quien habla" comenzó Blaine

"Amor, será mejor que te calles, sabes que saldrás perdiendo" besando castamente sus labios

"Escúchalo Anderson" dijo Dave mientras reía junto a su prometido

"Cambiemos de tema" habló Blaine "¿Ya escogieron la fecha para su boda?"

"Aún no, pero queremos que sea en otoño. Una ceremonia pequeña, con nuestros amigos y familiares más cercanos" respondió Dave

"Recuerdo el día de mi boda" dijo Jeff "Creo que nunca antes había estado tan nervioso en toda mi vida, estuve a punto de desmayarme como tres veces y vomité sobre los zapatos de mi hermano, pero todo valió la pena por este tonto" besando una ves más a su esposo

"Y ahí vamos de nuevo" se burló Kurt

"¿Y ustedes?" preguntó Seb dirigiéndose a la pareja Hummel-Anderson

Ambos sonrieron recordando aquel día.

**So…**

**¿Les gustó? Espero que si, yo me divertí con este, y prometo la segunda parte en unos días. Ahora la explicación de por que me desaparecí una semana. Una sola palabra. DEPRESIÓN. Pasó lo que siempre tiene que pasar, mi querido novio me terminó, y bueno, no es mi primera relación, pero es la primera vez que quería a alguien así como lo quería a él. Aún no me recupero del todo, pero escribir y ver Batman me ayuda a superar todo esto. Espero poder subir el viernes, no sé si tenga tiempo, ya que, también estoy en bimestrales en el colegio. Los quiero, nunca dejen de soñar, sean felices y coman, coman todo lo que puedan.**

**Take Care xo ~ 36**

**Reviews?**


End file.
